Veronica
This OC is among the 2nd generation of RWBY OCs, and as such does not entirely adhere to the canon. In time, this OC will be changed. Appearance Being a fan of Asian culture, Veronica likes to wear a dark violet Chinese military robe a with light gradient moving upwards. On the back is a green diamond design with a purple snake design with diamond scales. Her eyes are a deep green color which appear to glow in the light, which seem to penetrate and gaze into your soul. She has shiny, long, black hair which she has tied into a ponytail. She has a tattoo of a 2 headed snake on her back. As an immortal she does not age physically, and appears as she did when 22. Personality Veronica is sarcastic, loves to beat around the bush and loves to pull pranks on people. She is generally very kind to her friends and will help those in need. However due to that one week in her life of suffering, she is emotionally weak and will get nervous around the topic of marriage or disease. She has a soft spot for children under the age of 6 will lower the price of her paintings if she sees someone who she thinks reminds her of her past self. However, she is not easy to fool and because of her enhanced senses can usually tell when people are lying. History Born into a family of high status in the agricultural town of Jurn''(Yurn), Veronica was taught how to sing, sew, paint and cook. As the daughter of the richest man and mayor of Jurn, this was to be expected of her, and she hated all of it. Jurn is a large town far south of White Castle, surrounded by 100 acres of farmland, and decorated with grape vines and white marble. It was a fairly abundant town, and everybody was happy with life. Jurn exported wheat, wine, grapes and silk, and were especially known for their talented artists and their paintings. As a high born lady, Veronica was instructed to speak gently, follow instructions without question and set an example for the girls who weren’t born into a life of privilege as she was. Unfortunately, she did neither if these things. Veronica was a tomboy and as she was the curious age of 12, she liked climbing the town walls, running through the streets and practiced fencing with the boys from town. She always beat them, and continued to beat them even after they had yielded, they generally avoided her because of this, though they always came back in the hopes that their skill had improved. Her father was rather furious because of her “devilish” nature but she was praised by the locals for her unique mischief and Veronica enjoyed seeing the happy faces of the townsfolk as she helped with the tasks that were usually left for the men. Finally, when Veronica was 12, her father sat her down and asked her to stop her reckless behavior. And he said that if she did not, she would no longer be welcome in his house. Veronica simply shrugged, packed her bags and left, much to the utter astonishment of her parents. Without another word to the townspeople or her parents, she left and traveled north towards the big city, where she had dreamed of becoming a renowned bounty hunter. Veronica travelled for 3 months before finally arriving in a small town east of White Castle named Shae. There she used her own money to buy a steel sabre and bounty hunters license and started off doing odd jobs around town, occasionally assisting the local guards to escort prisoners or sabotaging bandit camps and resistances. Though it was menial work compared to the Royal Military, Veronica enjoyed it enough to keep coming back to it and by the age of merely 14, she earned a decent reputation among the bounty hunters guild as a skilled assassin. One day, a vague report of an attack on Jurn by terrorists slipped into Shae, however it was only one of the many rumors of terrorist activities, which none turned out to be true, so Veronica did not bother looking into them. However, only weeks after, reports confirming the terrorist activity in Jurn were spread and Jurn was confirmed as a terrorist base. Veronica was shocked to learn the fate of her home town. Her anger was also partly due to the Royal Military, who were reported as unsuccessful in the retaking of Jurn. That day, she made a vow that she would raise to a high rank in the military so that the Royal Military would be more efficient. She made her up north, towards White Castle where she bought a citizen ship and after getting clearance, joined the Royal Military as a junior recruit. She quickly graduated from the Junior Academy and was allowed to go on standard missions. After several successful missions, her potential was recognized and she was invited to join the Assassin Corps as the 19th member of the current state (the lowest rank at the time). She accepted and slowly made her way up the ranks, when she was only 17 she was already the head of the Assassin corps, and she was known for both her brilliance in combat and her beauty. She was extremely kind to those who had been mistreated in the past, or had their families taken away from them and as such was responsible for the rescuing of several children from 8 years old to 14 and giving them a place in the military. Among them was Yokai. So her life went on as normal; she trained the younger militants, got awards for her bravery, bestowed by the title of one of the Four Gods, got married, had a kid, everything seemed perfect to her. However, one day her husband was killed in an accident and only a week after, her only child suffered from a serious maternal illness and quickly died. Veronica contemplated suicide but her heart was already too weak to let herself go. Instead, she deserted the Royal Military after killing her team mates while on a mission and spent the next few months slowly used Viper to slowly poison the water supply of small villages. After several occurrences, a level A directive is sent out and she is confirmed as an S-Rank criminal. Her former student Yokai is sent after her and following an intense battle, she was stabbed by her own sword and died of blood loss. She was never buried and her body was left there for several weeks, the rainy weather of the area providing her body moisture. After 13 weeks of death, a holy light shone down from the sky and Veronica was given another chance of life. She traveled back to Shae and now she is a part time bounty hunter and sells paintings of scenery draw by herself. She stays low and does not put herself into a situation where she would be recognized by the military or by anybody she may know. It has been 16 years since she had left Shae so nobody recognizes her, so she is generally safe. Though for some haunting reason, she cannot but help feel that something sinister is brewing... Veronica and the Four Gods Due to Veronica's weaving battle strategy, her venomous weaponry and her love of snakes, Veronica was appointed the title of Goddess of Fang. *'Yamikiiro Yokai:' Friend, Comrade and Student Equipment and Abilities '''Viper:' A custom made ESS-CP (Element Sniper Sword - Class: Poison). In it's sword form, it is roughly the same length of a normal sword. Along with all other ESSs which focus on a particular trait or element, Viper focuses on poison. The sharp edge of Viper is slightly serrated, designed to draw blood, and the blunt edge houses the component which stores and creates the poison. The blade is relatively loose, and when hitting something it moves 2mm towards the poison component, which in turn is what causes the poison to leak out. This procedure takes less than 1 micro seconds and the component is capable of ejecting it's poison over 4 feet. The sword can then extend, and the hilt bent down to resemble a long sniper rifle. There is no cross trigger/zoom function built into the sniper, so it is completely up to the wielder's skill, experience and accuracy to use. The Sniper shoots long, thin, silent needles which are stored in the hilt. They are shot along a tube which runs through the elemental component, which gives the needles a slight "venomous touch". Not only can Viper shoot these darts, but it can also compress the poison into a more solid form which can be shot at high power. This shot has a high amount of recoil and does not have much range, because of this it is more closely related to a shotgun (this later influenced Yokai's "Susasoo"). Viper's "shotgun" shells can only be fired in sword form, so Viper tends to use it in tandem with her adept sword skills to quickly cut down an opponent. The poison itself is actually extremely potent. A single scratch from Viper can inject 50ml of the poison into the blood stream, already 100 times more than a lethal dose. The needle shots inject only 10ml, which is still enough for a lethal dose, and the shotgun shells fire pellets of 200ml. The poison works in 3 stages: Paralysis, spread, decay. After being infected by the poison, it breaks down the nervous system which disables your use of muscles, a minute after the poison enters your body it starts to slowly spread. After a whole 20 minutes of infection, the poison will start to eat away at your body, absorbing your fluids until you are only bone and skin. Veronica has extremely agile reflexes and her specialty is being able to weave through an onslaught of projectiles in tandem with shooting in sniper form with incredible accuracy. Veronica can even dodge a bullet at near point blank range. She has keen hearing, and can feel vibrations through the earth if she concentrates. Due to her extreme hearing, it is possible for her to fight while blinded, performing almost as well as she would with her blindfold. She is extremely fast, being able to slash an enemy up to 10 times before they fall, or even feel the blade. Fast enough that she appears as a dark violet blur to her opponents. After gaining immortality, she has gained the disadvantage ability to see future events during the most inconvenient of times, as well as a weakened heart. Because of this, she cannot perform at optimal level for over 10 minutes and her heart will go past 300 beats per minute if she forces herself to hard, which puts a great strain on her circulatory system and causes severe chest pains. Author's Notes *Veronica and Viper are based off of my older sister Ella (hugs) *Veronica's appearance is based of off Lyn from Fire Emblem *She is immune to poison or venom and often teases younger people by saying "That plant is edible". category:Fan Made Character Category:Female Category:2nd Gen